


Kissing Sonny

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's feelings after his first real (not in-a-drunken-haze) boy-on-boy kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Sonny

Will had never really understood why everyone had always said kissing was an amazing experience. Sure, kissing Mia and Gabi had been nice, but it wasn’t what everyone had claimed it would be – all fireworks, lights your lips on fire, sets your skin tingling, fries your brain kind of thing.

Now, though, he gets it. 

Kissing Sonny is quite possibly the best experience he’s ever felt in his life. It’s absolutely intoxicating. He loses all capability of thought even before their lips touch, the anticipation of their lips moving smoothly against each other’s overwhelming; when their lips finally slot together his skin burns with a thousand flames and sets his whole body on fire. And when they’re not kissing his lips tingle with aftershocks, as if the feel of Sonny’s lips against his is permanently etched there, driving him crazy and leaving him aching for more. 

He loves the different kinds of kissing they do. The short and sweet ones when their lips barely touch; the carefully practiced ones when their lips slide together perfectly, as if they were always meant to; the harder, more feverish ones when they get sloppy and the angle is just off so they end up kissing the edges of each other’s mouths. He finds that his favorite, though, are the kisses when they tangle their tongues together, pressing their mouths closer together than it seems physically possible to do. The pleasure of having Sonny’s tongue swirling around his makes him go weak at the knees and finding himself never wanting to come up for air. 

Will’s sure he’ll never get used to feeling this way, get used to the sensation of his lips against Sonny’s soft ones, sure he’s never going to want to stop kissing Sonny.

So he doesn’t. 

Every chance he gets he kisses Sonny. When he walks into Common Grounds for his morning cup of coffee he greets Sonny with a quick peck or a more lingering one, depending on if there are people around. When they walk to classes together at Salem U and have to part ways, he makes sure to kiss Sonny goodbye. When they’re walking in Horton Town Square having a conversation, he’ll sometimes cut off Sonny’s flow of words with a kiss, suddenly unable to watch his boyfriend’s lips move without wanting to feel them moving against his own. And, of course, when they’re alone or on a date, Will finds every opportunity to pull Sonny into a kiss.

No matter what either he or Sonny are doing, no matter how busy either of them are, Will makes it a point to find the time to kiss Sonny at least once every day.

Because kissing Sonny is most definitely the best thing he’s ever done.


End file.
